Zombieland
by Wichita1
Summary: Rated M just in case. Zombieland in Wichita's P.O.V. Lots of unseen stuff and heaps of Wichita/Columbus awwwww moments. Ever wondered how Wichita and little rock ended up in the grocery store?
1. Overthrown

Hey guys, enjoy! Disclaimer - I don't own Zombieland or the original characters.

* * *

I awoke. It took a few seconds for me to understand what was going on. As my eyes started to gain focus I realised the fact that I was looking up at my younger sister Stacy. The panic was clear on her face. Our eyes were locked for a fraction of a second longer.

"They're coming," she breathed.

Instantly I was sitting up. In an attempt to jump out of the bed my feet got tangled in the sheets and I came crashing to the floor wildly thrashing and hit my head. I relaxed, drew in a few deep breaths and then climbed to my feet. Stacy stood in place staring at me wide eyed.

"Come on Stacy we have to leave," I said quickly.

"Krista, are you ok?"

"Who cares," I hissed, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the back door of the house. Straining my ears I could hear that there were no zombies behind the house. Zombies had to be the noisiest creatures in the world – which, in recent times, was not much of a world at all – they were easy to hear especially when they could smell humans. They were outside the front door. In minutes they would be in the house. I was so nervous. I had let us run out of ammo. I had been careless and now we were in so much trouble. We had to hurry if we had any chance of getting out.

"What are we doing?" Stacy questioned.

"We have to escape out the back door, we have to run, YOU have to run, no matter what happens I want you to keep running."

"But Krissy, what's behind this house?"

"A small backyard, it leads on to what looks to be a forest. Look I don't know but our best bet is if we take off through the forest, chances are the zombies won't be able to keep up. Now come on." We crept down the hall and reached the back door. "1, 2, 3," I flung the door open and we both leaped out of the house and tore across the backyard. The adrenaline rush felt awesome. Power coursing through my body. Together in one fluid motion we flung ourselves over the back fence and landed running. By now the zombies had realised we were no longer in the house and were hot on our trail. Thankfully zombies are as clumsy as all hell and struggled getting over the back fence. The terrain in the forest was rough and the zombies were falling behind fast. We had been running only a short time before coming out at a large building which upon further examination was a grocery store. The sound of the zombies had disappeared. I motioned to the fire door and Stacy and I continued running to it. We crossed the car park and stopped at the large door.

Stacy spoke, "What if there are zombies in there?"

"Then we are in no worse a position than what we were back at the house." I replied confidently, before pushing open the door.

* * *

Review and Read in whatever order you feel necessary.


	2. What's the plan?

Hey guys it's me again. I know it's short but hey. the next One will be longer I promise. Mwah!

Disclaimer - I do not own Zomieland or the original characters.

* * *

The door opened quietly and we stepped inside. My eyes scanned the area and detected three obese zombies. They, however, were paying no attention to us. They were focused on a big black Cadillac parked out the front of the shopping centre. Two guys slid out of the car and when they opened the boot I saw loads of weaponry in it. Jackpot.

"Stacy, we going to get that truck," I whispered. She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"What's the plan?"

"We have to get back to the store room," I replied.

We hurried off, quietly slipping out back undetected. My number one priority in Zombieland was to keep Stacy alive, even before Zombieland that had been my priority. This would not be the first con-act we had ever pulled. We considered ourselves con-masters. Since our parents left when I was sixteen – she was only 5 – I had to do everything in my power to keep food and other essentials available to us - not to mention keeping child services out of it. The most successful way was to tug on the heart strings of unsuspecting others. Con them into crying for you. Feeling pain for you. That was my profession and if keeping Stacy alive meant taking advantage of these people and taking their car and weaponry, then that's exactly what I was going to do. As we reached the storeroom I began to dish out the details of out my plan. I explained the 'character' we were going to play and our motives. I explained the emotions we had to make these people feel for us in order for the plan to work.

On one of the benches, in one of the many cardboard boxes in the storeroom were a few assorted sauce bottles. I handed one at random to Stacy and hoped it would make convincing 'blood'.

"Be quick, Ok?" I asked.

She nodded in return and I began to make my way down the hall to the front of the grocery store and hoped all the zombies had been taken out. I used the fact that I was tired and my head hurt to make myself look distressed. I could hear their voices nearby.

Taking a deep breath I rounded the corner and came face to face with the people I was about to rob. It startled me with how close they were. I made a mental note of looking them in the eyes, helping the situation to feel all the more real. The only good thing about my life prior to the zombie apocalypse was the fact that all the con artist acts I had pulled off had given me the ability to read people well. Before me stood a perpetually angry cowboy and a timid bunny. They both stared at me, dumbfounded. Judging by the look on their face, the duo obviously hadn't seen another human being in a long time. And without further ado, I decided to get this ball rolling.

"Come quick," I said before spinning on my heel and without another word, began walking back to my sister.

* * *

Ok, please stick with me on this one I promise the next one will be way longer. Please r and r. BANGARANG!


	3. I don't think she has long

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Zombieland or the original characters. Thankyou so much for taking the time to review Tana! You've inspired me to upload some more chapters haha. And omg is she? I can't wait to see the new Spiderman movie now! EEEEE I'm so excited! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while I have been burried waist deep in school work. Anywayz enjoy!

* * *

I turned around once I reached Stacy after nodding discreetly, which was her cue to start forcing tears to her eyes.

"Where're you headed?" The cowboy asked.

"Wichita," I said before looking over to Stacy, letting tears well up in my eyes, "it was Little Rock."

There was no way I was actually telling them where I was going .

"Tallahassee," he stated. "Uh, Columbus wanted a twink-"

I nodded and pulled him away from Stacy before he could continue so I could speak with him 'privately'.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked quietly.

"It's my little sister," I began, drawing in a shaky breath, "she's been bit." I let out a large sob and bit my lower lip. He nodded and broke away from me as the other guy entered the store room.

I rushed over to my sister and hugged her tightly while the men talked. 'Good job,' I mouthed to her as I turned back to the men.

"Columbus," Tallahassee said, pointing to the little man, "Wichita, Little Rock,' he said, gesturing to me and then to Stacy. I exhaled shakily. These men didn't seem to suspect a thing. Columbus raised his hand in an attempt to wave.

"So you did all this for a twinkie?" Stacy questioned, trying to make small talk while I assessed the situation.

"No, he did. I'm just kind of a Sancho Panza character," Columbus said nervously.

His shyness was kind of cute. I stepped forward and grabbed Tallahassee's shoulder before pulling him closer to Columbus in a kind of huddle.

"Look, I don't think she has long,' Columbus stuttered

I sighed shakily. "I know, and she knows this," I looked to his gun and continued, "we're just looking for a way out."

"No, no, no she's just a little girl," he said quietly.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Stacy interrupted.

"Sorry," Columbus said softly, walking towards her. "Look, I know that you're really sick," he reached for her right hand, the one with the 'injury' on it, "Whoa," he said looking at it. 'Good job Stacy' I thought. "But your sister wants me to-"

"It's not her decision," Stacy interrupted, "It's mine. I made her promise," she continued shakily. "We already said our goodbyes but we didn't have a gun." She eyed the gun warily and drew in another shaky breath.

"We don't know that there's no cure," he tried to reason, looking to me for help. I looked to the ground.

"You're just gutless!" Stacy snapped. "Give him the gun," she said, motioning to Tallahassee.

Columbus warily handed the double barrel over. Tallahassee raised the gun slowly and began lining it up with Stacy's head. Columbus walked a few steps back, his fingers plugging his ears. Stacy really began to cry.

"Wait, wait, wait," I pleaded, "I'll do it."

Tallahassee hesitated but then handed the gun over. I took it and looked to Stacy who just nodded. I reached for her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I said shakily giving her a reassuring look. Just to make sure the plan was going to work, I checked the gun to see that it was loaded. It was. I raised the gun and began sobbing harder.

"You need some help?" Tallahassee asked.

"Now that you mention it," I said before pointing the gun at Tallahassee's head. "We'll take your weapons, your car keys, your ammunition," I listed.

"And if you have it, sugarless gum," Stacy concluded, jumping up from the bench and taking Tallahassee's other gun. Quickly she moved to stand by me and aimed the gun from Tallahassee to Columbus in turn.

"What the fuck," said Tallahassee slowly raising his hands. Columbus joined him.

"Wait, why are you guys doing this?" Columbus questioned. I felt a little bad for him but oh well.

"Well, better you make the mistake of trusting us, then us make the mistake of trusting you," I said, flashing a fake smile at the end. We moved towards the exit, never taking our guns from being aimed at them. Tallahassee gave us the finger with both his hands and Columbus just looked back at me hurt and confusion inscribed on every inch of his face. Stacy and I backed out of the store room and through the store. I stopped to step around a huge zombie - which thankfully was dead. Ugh it had been decapitated. My face must have shown how disgusted I was because when I looked back up Tallahassee was looking back at with a huge grin.

"Purdy aint it?" He laughed. Columbus was looking down at the zombie, his face ten shades paler than usual. I backed out the front door and strode over to their car. I looked into the boot of the car and saw the whole array of weapons. This Tallahassee was dangerous, but I guess now we were even more dangerous.

"Little Rock check the front for keys." I kept my gun aimed at the two men. I sighed, "and lift out their duffle bags."

"The keys are here," Stacy called out and then bounded over to the passenger side. I slid into the drivers seat and shifted my gun into a position next to me where I could easily reach it. I turned on the car and then turned to face them.

"Thanks for cooperation," I said in a fake, sweet voice. I flashed a smile and then drove out of the car park. In the rear view mirror I could see Columbus carrying all the bags.

* * *

If you're still with me, and I hope most of you still are, please feel free to review, it would make me really happy. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!


	4. Man those guys are dumb

Disclaimer: I don't own Zombieland or the original characters. Hello my lovelies, same day upload :)

* * *

"Man those guys were dumb," I said in a half sing-song voice. "Ugh, avoid the vanity mirror." I continued, pushing my mirror above the windscreen closed and readjusting my position in the seat.

"Relax ok," I turned to her, "I just passed for a zombie," Stacy said. She smiled at me and I turned back to the road. She sighed, "What I'd give for a sho-"

"Do not say s-h-o-w-e-r," I interrupted, "Ok, let's just get where we're going." Oh how I wanted a shower, the hot steamy water to stand under, cleansing me, washing the dried blood from my skin, soothing me. I pouted internally.

Stacy looked out the window and mulled this over for a minute. "Do you think it's true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" I asked, my voice going soft.

She turned to me, "you know, about 'Pacific Playland'."

I nodded although I knew better, "Yup, totally zombie free," I lied. It's been so long since she's got to be a kid. I don't know if it is totally zombie free but back when the zombie plague had started I had heard whispers of 'Pacific Playland' being the only zombie free place left. I look to her, "the only place west of Waco." I smiled to her and she smiled back. "Trust me," I added.

We drove in silence for about a half hour. I enjoyed the silence, even though I knew Stacy hated it. She looked out the window, staring at the large, cylinder shaped hay bales that lined the right side of the long, straight road we drove down. Suddenly I felt the Cadillac lose power as it slowly rolled to a stop.

"Oh no," I moaned, "no, no, no." I looked down to see that the gauge said I had half a tank of petrol. What? "Ah shit, the engine is over heating." I opened the door and slid out. My hand lifted up the bonnet and smoke gushed out. "God, fucking dammit!"

Stacy looked at me, her face drenched with concern. "What will we do now?" she questioned.

I slid down and sat by the car. Drawing my knees into my chest I rested my head on them. I sat like that for several minutes. I drew in deep breaths trying to calm myself. My hands trembled. 'Get it together!' I mentally yelled at myself.

Suddenly I had an idea. "Get out of the car," I answered finally.

"Wha- why?" she asked

I sighed, "Look, if I know people - and I do – that Tallahassee guy will be as pissed off as hell with us. Which is understandable. If they have found a vehicle by now they will want to leave that town. There is only one road out of it. This one. They will have to take this road. You and I will wait behind those hay bales for them. If they come, we will take the plan from there. But in the off chance that they don't come within the next, say, hour then we continue walking down the road ourselves. We've got guns. I'll protect you," I said with determination clear in my voice.

* * *

Ok so clearly I don't own a car and have never been in a situation like this because I don't know what cars do when the overheat. Oh well, it makes sense to me haha I'm only 15 so be nice :)


	5. Do you trust them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or it's original characters. I hope you enjoy! I might get another chapter up today. 4 chapters in one day :) I am a legend. I owe it to you guys though for making you wait so long. Feel free to slap me for not updating.

* * *

About 15 minutes had gone by. Despite the fact that I was really cold I resisted the urge to remove my leather jacket – it restricted my movements and right now I didn't like the feeling. The sun shone down from above, smothering me in her light. I leaned back against the giant hay bale ignoring the prickly sensation it made me feel on the back of my neck. A butterfly danced into my peripheral vision, it flittered happily around in front of me. It contrasted so greatly with our impending doom, the fact that all civilisation was lost. I couldn't help letting out a short, cynical laugh.

Stacy looked to me like I was insane. She sighed and then asked, "Will we shoot them?"

Breaking me out of my trance-like state. "Only if they shoot at us," I answered.

We sat in silence for a short while she thought this over. She asked "Do you trust Tallahassee?"

"Look, I wouldn't 'trust' him as far as I could throw him – and he looks pretty heavy – but honestly, I don't think he's going to hurt us and if he does try something, well, then we shoot him. Besides, I don't trust anyone but you and myself."

"Trust no one but you and me," Stacy said softly.

I strained my ears, tires were approaching. I risked a peak out from behind my hay bale. It was them, and they were in a yellow hummer. Nice choice of vehicle. They rolled to a stop. Tallahassee slid out of the car after saying something to Columbus. He had a gun and he was approaching our broken down car.

"Take your gun. Sneak over to Columbus's window because for what I can see it's open. Keep your gun on him and get into the back quietly, don't let Tallahassee see you and trust me Columbus won't do anything. He is no threat. When you are in safely get someone to honk the horn. I'll take it from there. Don't hesitate in shooting them if you must. Stay safe." I bid her farewell and then watched her execute the plan.

Stacy crept off to the hummer. Jittery, nervous butterflies flew around in my stomach. I felt sick for making her go over on her own but I knew that it had to be her to go. She's just a little girl and they wouldn't shoot her. I saw it in both their eyes when they thought she had been bitten. If I was the one that went over though, they wouldn't hesitate in shooting me.

I heard a gun shot. I leapt up off the ground and pulled out my gun but before I could run out there- HONK! Relief flooded through me.

I composed my self and regained that oh-so-confident stature. Show no weakness. I strode confidently over to the car gun aimed and ready to shoot. I walked straight round to the drivers door.

"Bummer..." I sighed. "Now step away from the vehicle," I addressed Columbus and opened the door for him. "You get to ride shotgun."

Tallahassee got out and hopped into the back while Columbus sauntered over and got into the passenger seat. I smiled to Stacy and got in, started the car and began driving.

* * *

*SLAP*

Me- OW! Why did you do that!

Wichita- You told me to.

Me- I wasn't being serious! *sigh* Anyway please read and review in what ever order you feel necessary! Enjoy!


	6. Let's play the quiet game

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or it's original characters. 4 chapters in a day! woooo! I Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The tension in the car could be cut with a knife. Stacy had her gun on Tallahassee in the back. I felt Columbus looking at me. His stare lingered for a while before he shifted his position in the seat. I tried focussing on the car so I wouldn't get irritated with the fact that he kept looking at me. The car was nice to drive. It seemed to glide down the road. There were no broken cars on the road so everything felt even more open and bare. Columbus looked at me again. I looked back and met his eyes before narrowing mine and looking away shaking my head. He just looked embarrassed that I had caught him. It's not like he was being subtle. His presence was so awkward but I don't know, non-threatening I guess. I didn't exactly hate having him around.

The car remained silent for a good half hour. Stacy and I had put our guards up so high it filled the air with hostile vibes. Columbus looked to me again. 'Oh for fuck sake' I thought.

"Thank you Wichita," he turned to Stacy, "thanks Little Rock." Tallahassee lashed out and grabbed the gun from Stacy. Reflexively, I slammed on the breaks, spinning around to point my gun at Tallahassee. I exhaled heavily as we stared each other down. This is where the saying 'if looks could kill' came from.

"Hey, for fuck sake, enough already! We are being chased by ravenous freaks, like we don't have enough problems. Only, you stole my Hummer and we have trust issues, but get over it ok! We can't just fucking drive down the road playing 'I spy' or some shit for two hours like four normal ass Americans. Fuck me!" Columbus exploded, speaking fast. He breathed in and out calming down after his rage.

"Whoa," was all Tallahassee could say.

"I know," Columbus agreed, stunned by the fact that he had yelled at someone.

"Let me be the mature one," Tallahassee said putting down his gun.

"Good," Columbus urged. I sighed and withdrew mine, rolling my eyes. I turned back to the road and started the car again, shaking my head.

Everyone in the car fell back into the awkward silence once more. No one dared to say any thing until Columbus asked, "So, where are you guys headed?"

"Pacific Playland," Stacy answered. Columbus turned to her. As did Tallahassee.

"The amusement park?" Tallahassee questioned.

"Ou- Outside La?" Columbus added.

"Yeah, we," she motioned to me, "went there as kids," Stacy smiled.

Tallahassee snickered, "that place totally blows," he turned to see my scary expression, "my mind, it's just so fun, just good entertainment for the whole family," he recovered. I exhaled and looked straight ahead.

"Yeah, yeah, no, I actually went there as a kid too. In fact this probably counts as off season," Columbus joined in.

"Well, did you guys hear, there are no zombies there," Stacy continued.

Tallahassee looked to me questioningly and I pleaded him with my eyes to agree. He answered slowly, "Yeah we heard. Look, I may not shoot you but you have still royally pissed me off and I'm not going to play with you at," he continued in a mocking tone, "Pacific Playland."

Columbus looked to me, "don't worry he grows on you."

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"No, no, it gets worse," he said.

"Ok, how about we play the quiet game?" I looked to each person in turn, "Yeah. Starting now."

The silence lasted no more than five seconds.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you," Columbus asked, "did you hear anything about Columbus, Ohio?"

"You never played the quiet game?" I replied.

"Sorry," he said

"No, well they're playing it in Columbus, Ohio. It's a total ghost town. Burnt to the ground." I remained staring straight ahead until I felt something nudge my arm. I turned to see Tallahassee widen his eyes and motion to Columbus. Instantly I regretted swatting away his question like it was a joke. I looked to him as he sat mouth open, eyes wide, blindly staring ahead.

"You're Columbus?" I asked softly. He looked to me and nodded. I closed my eyes briefly and turned to face the road. "Sorry, I didn't realise." Why did I do that? I have no idea what he's been through. I looked at him again. His eyes were glossy as if he were about to cry. I looked away. As we sat in silence my mind began to wander. I thought back to when I was 14. I had just come out of the designated detention room at school and as I walked down the hall to the exit, I passed many notice boards. They were covered with boring black and white flyers and a list of new school utensils which I regarded sourly. My parents were never around and even when they were they would never spend money on me. I was in detention because I was caught stealing. As I continued my walk down the hall one flyer caught my eye. I stopped to look at it. It's bright colours contrasted greatly against the other colourless flyers. It was one of those silly motivational posters. It read: 'Be kinder than necessary, every one is fighting some kind of battle'. At the time I had let out a bitter laugh and continued my walk. But now, now I understood.

"We could uh give you a ride," he turned to me, "so you can go see for yourself, settle somewhere new." He nodded weakly and we turned away from each other once again.

Quickly checking to see that Tallahassee was looking out his window, I reached over with one hand and placed in gently on Columbus's knee. He looked to me and our eyes met. Almost instantly I regretted doing it and jerked my hand away, replacing it on the steering wheel, turning away to stare hard at the road ahead. Columbus continued to look at me though, his expression said that he was grateful for my attempt at comforting him. Who was I kidding? It was just a stupid poster. And most importantly, Columbus did NOT care for me. I put my guard back up on full. He must have felt it because he turned away to look out his window once more.

* * *

Wichita, why you no be friendly? Anyway please read and review.


End file.
